


Pyrexia

by GrumpiestCat



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M, Sibling Incest, crazy space incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 05:59:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8132974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpiestCat/pseuds/GrumpiestCat
Summary: It could be indicative of a viral infection.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please note this story involves a sexual relationship between two siblings, so if this squicks you out at all _do not read_.

He couldn't pinpoint the exact moment when his touch stopped being innocent and started being inappropriate. His hands hadn't moved beyond her calf; they were still massaging and working the muscle, trying to ease the ache, but there was more to it. He would blame it on the fact that it was abominably hot in here.  
  
"It's good to see you dancing again, but if you're going to keep this up, you really need to stretch beforehand."  
  
His voice was shaking, just slightly. She reached down and touched his face, a trembling thumb making contact with his chin. He was kneeling in front of her, her legs parted, her dress hiked up around her thighs, and he was suddenly struck by the knowledge that there was really only a piece of cotton underwear (likely threadbare) between him and her. All he would have to do is slide his hand up her leg and -  
  
He pulled away, trying to stand up, but he ended up falling back instead, landing on his ass.  
  
"I've never understood how I could be so graceful and you could be so clumsy," she said. "Genes are stupid things. Fickle and strange."  
  
She extended an arm and he hesitated for a moment, not really wanting to return to skin-on-skin contact. When he did finally grip her hand with his, it was like ice. It sent a shiver down his spine as she stood, hauling him up with her.  
  
"You feel feverish." She pulled him closer, gently touching his forehead. "Could be indicative of a viral infection."  
  
"Trying to steal my job?" he joked weakly.  
  
Her hand slid down the side of his face and his neck, settling on his chest, over his heart. "So loud," she whispered.  
  
"River?"  
  
"So loud." And then she was leaning into him, pressing her forehead to his. "I can't remember what it's like to be surrounded by silence."  
  
"River."  
  
"You don't hide it well." Fingers, trailing down his stomach, settling on the buckle of his belt. "Like a pane of glass."  
  
"River," he said, his voice barely audible. "I don't know what's happening."  
  
"Yes, you do. You've studied this in school."  
  
He put one hand on either side of her face, tilting it back, trying to get her to look into his eyes. "I'm sorry."  
  
"I know." She planted a kiss on his mouth before he could react. "You think you'll break me."  
  
"I couldn't . . . I couldn't live with myself if I did."  
  
"It's more likely that I'll break you." Again, a soft kiss, this time with her lips slightly parted, tongue darting out. "Wound up too tight. Too easy to shatter. And too warm; why are you so warm?"  
  
"Are you trying to break me?"  
  
He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her body flush with his, telling himself that he was just trying to stop her roaming hands. He watched as her mouth screwed up, as tears filled her eyes.  
  
"Too late," she said in a small voice. "It's too late."  
  
"Shh, River, no."  
  
"There's nothing left to break. You're melting."  
  
"No."  
  
"I know everything." She reached up, touched his temple. Again, it was like ice. It burned. "I get images, sometimes, not just words. The things you think about doing with me - "  
  
He stepped away abruptly. "I - I'm sorry. I - "  
  
"It's okay." She ran her hand down his arm and intertwined her fingers with his. "It doesn't matter now."  
  
"River."  
  
"You want to." Stepping back, she pressed his hand to her breast, causing his eyes to flutter shut. "No pretense. No games."  
  
His resolve eroded as he felt the slightly hardened nub in the middle of warm, soft flesh. She tilted her head up for another kiss and he tried to focus on the sensation. It should have felt different from the other girls - dirty or disgusting or just wrong - but she just tasted like the peppermint candy that Kaylee had given her for her birthday.  
  
"I can't," he choked out, his words muffled against her mouth.  
  
"You're the only one who doesn't lie to me, Simon. Don't start now."  
  
"Promise me you won't hate me." He couldn't resist; his hands went everywhere. "Please."  
  
"Promise." And he was gone, spiraling out over the abyss. Soft lips and soft neck and her clothing was just falling away. He wasn't sure who was taking it off, but suddenly she was standing in front of him, naked as the day she was born, and he was overwhelmed by the thought that he had _been there_ when she was born, that he had seen her mere hours after she was born, that he had held her in his arms the way a brother holds a sister, and now he was in her bedroom with a growing erection, ready to take her the way a man takes a woman.  
  
"Don't think," she whispered. "Don't analyze. No charts. No data."  
  
She was touching him, now, and the heat got worse, spreading through his body. His clothing joined hers on the floor. He blindly groped behind him, struggling with the door latch. Once it was securely locked (probably), he guided her to the bed, settling her down gently. She put her hand back over his heart, and he misinterpreted it at first as a plea to stop.  
  
"You can't destroy me. You can't destroy yourself. We're already decimated. Shattered. Nothing left to destroy."  
  
"Don't say that." He kissed a path down her neck, palming one of her small breasts. "Don't say that."  
  
He pulled the thin blanket over them, even though the warmth in his body was growing unbearable. He kissed the tip of her nose when she closed her eyes.  
  
"What are we doing?" he murmured.  
  
"There aren't any words to describe this. Can't be classified."  
  
More soft, smooth skin, then his fingers hit dampness. He stroked her, slowly at first, but he grew more bold as he felt her respond. When he thought she was ready, he positioned himself at her entrance, pausing when she gasped.  
  
"I don't want to hurt you," he said softly.  
  
She glanced down between their bodies and then looked up, grimacing at him. "Simon. Your size, while adequate for the job, is hardly large enough to cause any sort of pain."  
  
In spite of everything, he found himself laughing. "That's not what I meant."  
  
"You won't. You can't." Her expression became serious again. "There's nothing here to hurt."  
  
He pushed into her, groaning as her head fell back, as she hummed contentedly. Slow and gentle until she started moaning. It wasn't a loss of control; he was in full command of his movements. He drove himself into her because he wanted to, because he needed to go deeper, harder, because the sounds she was making weren't enough - he wanted more.  
  
He got his wish as she came, crying out so shrilly that he was certain the rest of the crew would come banging on her door. When she was done, he pulled out abruptly, letting his release stain her sheets.  
  
"Wouldn't have mattered anyway," she mumbled. "Wrong time to plant seeds. And the temperature's all wrong."  
  
"God, River."  
  
She rolled him over, straddling his body, which still felt like it was on fire. He stared up at her, blinking forcibly when his vision went blurry.  
  
"Definitely a viral infection."  
  
Her voice seemed to be getting farther away, so he reached for her, trying to grab her shoulders, trying to pull her back down, but there was nothing.  
  
"Lie still," she said. It sounded like she was crying.  
  
"Is there a danger to the rest of us?"  
  
"How the hell should I know?"  
  
He couldn't understand what Zoe and Mal were doing in River's bedroom now. He tried to cover up his nakedness, but it wasn't necessary; someone had already draped a blanket over him.  
  
"River?"  
  
"I'm here, Simon."  
  
But she wasn't, not really, because he couldn't see her. His vision had gone from hazy to black.  
  
"I think we're losing him."  
  
"Ri . . . River."  
  
"Simon!"  
  
He still didn't understand what these people were doing here. They must have heard River scream -  
  
" _Simon!_ "

 

(fin.)


End file.
